


Home for the Holidays

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Home for the Holidays

Harry held the brochure in his hand, his mind racing. There was no possible way Severus had come up with this idea on his own.

"You want to go and spend Christmas in a cabin in the woods?"

Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I do."

"And dine with other couples we've only just met?"

"Yes." The vein at Severus's temple throbbed—a sure sign of agitation—and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"And sit in a hot tub drinking champagne while blokes try to feel up birds with fake tits?"

Severus's expression turned to one of revulsion. "God, no."

"Who told you I'd want to do this?" Harry asked, setting the brochure down and approaching Severus.

"I ran into Miss Lovegood in Diagon Alley—"

"Luna is an extraordinary friend but her ideas are a bit…"

"Ludicrous."

Harry laughed. "Yes." He reached for Severus's nape with both hands and pressed their bodies together. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and pulled him flush.

"I wouldn't object to a night away." Severus dipped his head and sucked at a spot below Harry's ear.

"You'd have really gone to that retreat if I'd wanted to?" Harry asked, tipping his head back to allow Severus better access to his neck.

"No," Severus replied. "I'd have taken you to St Mungo's to get your head examined."

Harry pulled back and looked at Severus. His eyes were alight with mirth but the heat he saw in them made him forget all about leaving the comfort of their own home.

"I've decided where I want you to take me."

"Oh?" Severus asked, his hand moving down to the curve of Harry's arse.

"Take me to bed," Harry said against Severus's lips as he rolled his hips forward, thrilled to feel Severus's erection through his trousers.

"My pleasure."


End file.
